The present invention relates generally to roofing shingle, and more particularly to roofing shingle having an insulating material and associated method for making the same.
Roofing shingles are widely utilized on the roof of a residential or commercial building to protect the roof from the elements such as water, snow, wind, and ultraviolet rays from the sun. Heretofore designed roofing shingles typically include a tar and/or asphalt substrate with a number of granules secured thereto. The granules are often made from ground up, recycled road material (e.g. asphalt) and are provided to both protect the substrate and also increases the rigidity of the shingle by reducing the xe2x80x98elasticityxe2x80x99 of the substrate.
One drawback associated with heretofore designed roofing shingles is that the shingles themselves provide little to no insulation to the building. In fact, heretofore designed roofing shingles often absorb heat in hot climates and transfer such heat through the roof and into the attic and/or upper floors of the building. Such a heat transfer into the building increases costs associated with cooling the building.
Moreover, another drawback associated with heretofore designed roofing shingles is the material content thereof. Although, as described above, certain roofing shingle designs have utilized granules that are formed from recycled road surfaces, recycled materials have not commonly been utilized in the other components of the roofing shingle such as the substrate.
What is needed therefore is roofing shingle that overcomes one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks. What is particularly needed is a roofing shingle that has a relatively high insulating value. What is also particularly needed is a roofing shingle that may be easily constructed and utilizes numerous recycled components.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a roofing shingle. The roofing shingle includes a substrate layer which is adapted to be secured to a roof of a building. The roofing shingle also includes an insulator layer secured to the substrate layer. The insulator layer includes borosilicate.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of fabricating a roofing shingle. The method includes the step of fabricating a substrate layer. The substrate layer is adapted to be secured to a roof of a building. The method also includes the step of fabricating an insulator layer which includes borosilicate. The method yet further includes the step of securing the substrate layer and the insulator layer to one another.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of fabricating a roofing shingle. The method includes the step of fabricating a substrate layer. The substrate layer is adapted to be secured to a roof of a building. The method also includes the step of implanting an insulating material into a resin film. Yet further, the method includes the step of securing the resin film to the substrate layer.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a roofing shingle. The roofing shingle includes substrate adapted to be secured to a roof of a building. The roofing shingle also includes a resin film secured to the substrate. The resin film has an insulating material implanted therein.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of fabricating a roofing shingle. The method includes the step of implanting an insulating material into a film so as to form an implanted film. The method also includes the step of co-extruding the implanted film with a substrate material so as to form a co-extruded composite material. Yet further, the method includes the step of altering the shape of the co-extruded composite material so as to form the roofing shingle.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a roof assembly for a building. The roof assembly includes a wooden deck. The roof assembly also includes a roofing shingle secured to the wooden deck. The roofing shingle is prepared by a process including the steps of (i) implanting an insulating material into a film so as to form an implanted film, (ii) co-extruding the implanted film with a substrate material so as to form a co-extruded composite material, and (iii) altering a shape of the co-extruded composite material so as to form the roofing shingle.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful roofing shingle.
It is moreover an object of the present invention to provide an improved roofing shingle.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful roofing assembly for a building.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide an improved roofing assembly for a building.
It is yet further object of the present invention to provide a new and useful method of making a roofing shingle.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of making a roofing shingle.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide roofing shingle which has a relatively high insulating value.
It is yet further an object of the present invention to provide a roofing shingle that is constructed of numerous recycled components.